shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life: A meeting
''The corpse '''Jacky': Kau kau kau kau kau (It's not a corpse if it breaths) Richard: Now that you mention it... Richard leans in to examine the corpse, using this opportunity Jacky tries to escape again but Richard hits him in the head before he could escape Richard: I SAID STOP RUNNING AND JOIN MY CREW YOU BASTARD! Suddenly the corpse moves and jumps into a tree branch, he quickly grabs a tree branch with his legs and hangs in it upside down Marc: There's nothing like stretching after waking up! Richard and Jacky look up with a surprised face not fully understanding what just happened. Marc notices the 2 underneath him and back flips out of the tree and lands in front of them with his back turned at them. Marc: Nice to meet you two. Richard: You're facing the wrong side! Marc: *''looks back and sweatdrops''* Seems like I'm still a little sleepy! Richard: You just gave a parkour show and you consider yourself sleepy! Marc: Is that a monkey? *''Marc looks at the top of a tree'*'' Richard hits Marc in the head in a comical relief way Richard: DON'T IGNORE US ALL OF THE SUDDEN! Marc puts one of his hands in his head and scratches it Marc: Sorry about that. My name is Marc, I'm a pirate, a martial artist and weapon wielder, male, born in May 25, blood type O-, my sig- Richard hits Marc in the head again Richard: TOO MUCH INFO!!! *''Richard calms down''* Anyways my name is Richard and this fellow's name here is Jacky Marc: What fellow? Jacky was climbing up a tree to escape Richard. Marc kicks the tree and jacky and his monk staff fall down from it Marc: Thanks for showing me where my staff was stuck cockroach Jacky: KAU KAU KAU KAU! (COCKROACH!? I'M GONNA MINCE YOU UP) Richard hits Jacky in the head knocking him out. they tie him to Marc's staff and head off to the city. In the city everyone look at the 3 for their strange features: Richard fishmen ancestry, Marc's pink hair and Jacky's all around extravagant form Richard: So how did you get here in first place? Marc: Well to start it off: I was at a summer island full of volcanoes testing my strength when one of them erupted and blasted me into a close by island, then I sailed my way till Jungle Shout island, this island, a island famous for its Jungles Richard: I WANT THE COMPLETELY TRUE STORY! *''He comically hits Marc in the head''* Marc: Okay, I was chasing a rookie which is said to have a bounty of over 400.000.000 bellies, I was trying to fight him but he caught me off guard and defeated me easily with his green whip powers. And thus I came here to try and fight him seriously this time! This island despite my lies from earlier is indeed called Jungle Shout island. Richard: Green whip powers? That makes absolutely no sense... Marc: It's the truth tough As they're casually walking trough the town towards the docks in hope to find a Ship shop cause Richard's one was destroyed a young girl that was running while crying hits Richard's leg and falls over Richard: Eh! Don't cry! I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going! Please don't cry! Marc: She was already crying to start off... Richard: Never mind that! What's the matter girl? Girl: This guy with some green whips randomly approached me, and started touching my shoulders, putting his arm around me and walking really close even after I shrugged him off, he even menaced me. No one was close to help... It was so scary... Richard: his eyes widen while his pupils contract indicating his extreme anger GREEN WHIPS!? Marc: his eyes are shadowed To think that guy would be so low Richard: he clenches his fists and his teeth can be heard grinding WHERE IS HE! The girl scared and feeling molested points at a large ship with a pirate flag on top of it Marc: Don't worry girly we'll make sure he pays for what he did Richard and Marc storm off towards the ship the Pirate is situated ('Who is this rookie and what are his intentions? Will Marc and Richard be able to defeat him? What are these mysterious "Green Whips"?'')'' Category:Marcus Junior